


A visitor from the University

by amxh



Category: Crypt Fables (Web Series), Crypt TV - Fandom, Crypt Tv Shelley
Genre: F/F, Minor Character Death, NSFW, University Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amxh/pseuds/amxh
Summary: Avon University was were you ended up between your senior year and graduate school, working for a bitter Professor as a lab assistant until you could move onto better opportunities. You were aware of some of the scandals that clouded over this prestigious University, but you would become much more familiar with them after vengeful redhead turns her focus onto you.
Relationships: Shelley Carter/Reader, Shelley/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	A visitor from the University

**Author's Note:**

> The summary makes this story sound much more sinister than it really is, but it takes place while everyone is college aged, and in this house we love and respect our vengeful undead spirits who deserved better.

Keeping your hand steady, you gently dipped the tip of the micropipette into the solution and released the button, carefully maneuvering to fill the wells in the gel electrophoresis block with the now filled pipette. What seemed like a menial task to most was unfortunately the highlight of your day; when you were preparing the samples for each incoming class your lab manager, Professor Siv, was busy grading the previous class lab reports. That meant he wasn’t breathing down your neck, criticizing your every move and going on a lengthy tirade about how someone as ‘unskilled’ as you would never make it in a commercial laboratory. 

Letting out a small huff of anger and adjusting the bulky plastic goggles that squeezed on your face you quickly went to each station, ensuring that each student had their required materials. In between benches your eyes caught sight of the obnoxiously large crest that adorned the wall across from you reading the inscription, ‘Avon University; Excellence, Respect, and Tradition’.

You rolled your eyes, more like Pompous, obnoxious, and restrictive.

As much as you disliked this institution you were stuck here until you were accepted into graduate school, finding lab work, even just being a stuck up professor's lackey, was no easy feat in the tight knit circles these old universities had. You simply had to bide your time, get lab experience, and then get out as quickly as possible. The only reason you were selected to be Professor Sivs underling was because you were in the top of your class in biology, and you were strong willed enough to ignore his continuous deprecating comments that often led to the breakdown of students and faculty alike. 

The bell ringing snapped you out of your thoughts, watching carefully as students filed in and began throwing on lab coats and gloves. Professor Siv sulked out from his office with a stack of graded reports clasped in his hands.

“I certainly hope you all read over this week’s lab more carefully than last week,” Siv sneered, “With these grades I’m surprised any of you had the mental capacity to write your names down to turn them in.”

He shoved the stack of papers into your hands as he began scribbling notes on the white board, you passed back each student's lab with a sympathetic smile until you reached the paper at the very bottom.

Written in all caps in slightly smeared blue ink was: TALK TO ME AFTER CLASS.

The girl saw your grimace as you slowly handed her the report, seeing her pale slightly as she read the note. 

Eventually all of the students jumped up and ran to their stations, trying to finish the project as quickly as humanly possible to escape the judgmental stare of their professor. You took your time making rounds between the benches, aiding confused students and helping them with the more difficult questions. 

Before you knew it the lab period had ended, and even the last struggling group had finished their work and was leaving the classroom. By now Siv was sitting in his office connected to the lab room, going over god knows what, when the student whose name you remember being Anna approached you. 

“Excuse me, Miss Morris?” She asked, looking nervously over her lab notebook.

“How can I help you, Anna?” You smiled back at her.

“Professor Siv wrote in my lab report to see him after class, do I…?” She trailed off, glancing at the closed door to his office.

“Follow me, I’ll let him know you’re here,” You tried to sound as kind as you could, knowing the verbal lashing this poor girl was about to receive. 

Approaching the old wooden with frosted glass, you firmly knocked and waited for a response. 

“What is it?” You hear the exacerbated voice call out.

“Anna is here to speak with you about her lab report, professor,” You responded, cracking the door when you heard him let out a frustrated ‘let her in’. 

As soon as the young student was in his office Professor Siv waved you away with his hand and you went back to cleaning the lab. You wince as you hear him begin digging into the girl, tearing apart each of her answers with no other goal than to demonstrate his intellectual superiority over his students. 

You finished sweeping and collected your bag to leave, turning after you heard the door fly open as the distraught girl ran from the room, covering her face. A common sight in this class, unfortunately. 

“Professor Siv, I’ve finished for the evening, did you need anything else?” You called out and tried to keep the disdain from your voice. 

“No, be here early tomorrow to set up the practical stations,” Was his gruff response as he shut his door. 

You’re welcome, asshole. You thought to yourself and turned to leave, but noticed that Anna had left her book bag behind. I’d better bring this back to her, reading the sign on the wall, ‘All uncollected items will be thrown out at the end of each class. NO EXCEPTIONS’.

Picking it up you left the classroom, heading towards the girls bathroom on a hunch. The bathrooms in the science wing were nice and isolated from the other classes, a good place to smoke a cigarette or two without getting caught, or a place to cry without being scrutinized by each passing student in the hallway.

Cracking open the door you could clearly make out the sounds of muffled sobbing.

“Anna? You forgot your bag in class,” You approached the closed stall door and heard a hitch in her breathing, followed by a shaky ‘Thank you’.

“Listen, I’m sorry you had to deal with that, Professor Siv is really a piece of work. You don’t deserve to be treated like that, I read your paper and honestly thought your responses were brilliant.” You waited for her response.

“Really?” She hiccuped behind the stall door, slowly cracking it open as you handed her your bag. 

“Yes, instead of just giving technical answers you made inferences and predicted what different outcomes could be, that’s real scientific thinking, not just trying to get the same numbers HE expects from everyone,” You offered a reassuring smile to her.

“That really means a lot,” Anna began wiping the tears from her eyes, “I don’t understand why he keeps marking me down, I need to pass this class or else I’ll lose my scholarship.” Her tears began to well up again.

“How about this,” You thought for a moment, “During your free periods I can tutor you for his class, it's not that your answers are wrong, he’s just a stickler for formatting,” you offered.

“I would really appreciate that,” Anna smiled weakly, walking out from the stall to clean off her face. You set up a time each week to meet up with her to review her work, and offered to walk her out to her car, but she refused. 

Watching her walk out of the double doors and into the parking lot you sighed, turning to walk to the opposite end of the building where the faculty parking was. At this time of night most of the room lights were off, and only every other hall light was on. 

You eyed all of the plaques and pictures that lined the walls, ranging from noteworthy professors to accomplishments in sports. For as outstanding as this institution seemed, you knew that its history was rife with corruption, favoritism, unethical handling of ‘problem’ students, and even scandals ranging from inappropriate student teacher relationships and… suicide. 

You weren’t as indoctrinated in all of the rumors and stories that plagued this school as you only transferred here for post doc work, but some stories stuck with you. Some students in the past who had caught onto the shady dealings of certain faculty members, or even the board of directors, suddenly ‘Left Avon University to pursue other education opportunities’ only to never be heard from again. 

This whole institution could burn to the ground for all you cared, you were just counting the days until you could escape and work with people who didn’t patronize you relentlessly, ignoring the stares you get in the staff lounge due to your short hair and numerous earrings.

Such a scandal. 

You reached the outside doors and began to open them when the sound of distant footsteps grabbed your attention. Peering down the dark hallway you could see the silhouette of a woman standing just out of sight. It looked like she was holding something long in her hands, but between the dark and her long braided hair you couldn’t make out her face. 

Curiosity overwhelmed you for some reason, overshadowing the fear that was settling in your stomach, as you squinted to try and get a better look at her. 

You nearly jumped out of your skin when your phone loudly rang in your pocket, as you looked down at your phone and backup at the hallway, you found it to be empty. Blinking, you stepped outside and answered your phone.

“Hey Val, you finished with your lab yet?” Jill, your friend and also suffering post doc student asked on the other end. 

“Yeah, I just got out, what’s up?” You asked, Jill wanted to go out to eat, envisioning the empty fridge that awaited you at home you agreed.

Settling down with some takeout you turned on the TV as Jill slumped into the recliner next to you, 

“So, how’s Slimy Siv treating you?” She asked with a mouthful of rice.

You snorted and rolled your eyes, “He’s as charming as ever I’m afraid. I felt so bad for one of his students today, she did the lab just fine but he chewed her out over the format of her answers. Why would someone who’s such a bully even want to teach people, let alone aspiring college students?” 

“He’s just bitter because he wasn’t good enough to run his own research program,” Jill shrugged, turning her attention to the news. 

“Investigators are still working on the case at Avon University, where just weeks ago a senior faculty member was found in their office stabbed to death. Officials have not released the names of any suspects due to the pending investigation.” The new anchor finished and moved onto the weather. 

“Serves her right,” Jill muttered under her breath, seeing you raise your eyebrows. “Professor Thach was miserable, she would berate students in front of her entire class and then read out their assignments for other students to correct.”

“Glad to see that the English majors have their fair share of rotten professors,” You said.

“You really don’t get it, this whole university is poisoned. When I was a in my first year here some guy died in a chemical accident in the chemistry building, and then before the semester was even over another girl committed suicide. Not to mention all of the children of the board members who attend here, they could basically get away with murder.” Jill was clutching the fork in her hand. 

“Well, let’s just get out of here as quickly as possible and forget about Avon University altogether,” You raise your glass to try and lighten the mood.

“I’ll drink to that,” Jill responded. 

After she left you quickly went to bed, mentally preparing yourself for whatever hardships Professor Siv had waiting for you. Instead, you found yourself tossing and turning all night, unable to escape the clutches of a rather vivid nightmare.

The hallway was pitch black, but you could still read the room number and recognized it as Professor Siv’s classroom. Walking through the door, the small desk light in his office gave off barely enough light from under the door for you to maneuver between benches. Slowly you approached the door, placing your hand on the door knob before a crippling fear overtook you. The hairs on the back of your neck stood on end, and suddenly what felt like a cold hand gently grabbed you just below your ribcage, as if to turn you around. Without giving them the opportunity, you threw yourself into the professor's office and slammed the door behind you, seeing the silhouette of a person just behind the frosted glass. You jerked your head to the desk, maybe you could push it against the door to give yourself some more time. But before your hands could grip the desk, you saw Professor Siv slumped to the side of his chair, his throat flayed open with dried blood caked onto his lab coat. A cold hand covered your mouth before you could scream. ‘

Jolting out of bed you nearly threw your phone across the room as the alarm blared, you were covered in a cold sweat, heart still thumping from your vivid nightmare. You tried to calm your nerves as you jumped into the shower, moving on from one stresser to another as you mentally planned out each class period and what you had to set up today. 

Your routine was generally the same, set up for each lab, ignore Professor Siv’s comments about your work, and assist the students he chose to ignore. The stakes were higher for the students today, due to the challenging nature of the lab and upcoming midterm, which you were helping Anna study for. 

As the last class of the day was nearing its end, students filed out one by one, all looking relieved that they had survived the day. You had a long night, next week’s lab required a lot of preparations, so you were staying late to get them started. You were in the middle of setting up a beaker onto a burner when you saw Siv weed through the stack of labs, selecting one to crumple up and throw in the trash.

“Why did you do that?” You asked suddenly, putting the beaker down onto the counter.

“Why should I bother grading a student's work when I’m just going to drop them from my class anyways?” Siv glared at you, offended you even spoke to him.

“Wait, which student?” You asked and grit your teeth.

“Anna, whatever her last name is, best thing for her really. Her lab skills are rudimentary at best, and her writing skills are atrocious, I’m not going to waste my time teaching those who don’t want to learn,” He sneered, seeing a flash of anger rise up in your eyes.

“You can’t do that! She needs to pass this class to keep her scholarship, just because you don’t have any interest in helping her doesn’t mean she doesn’t deserve a chance to improve,” You snapped, standing directly in front of him. 

“Don’t lecture me, you insolent girl!” He yelled back, “You’re lucky I even keep you around at all, your performance is just as mediocre as hers is, I’ve been teaching at this institution for 20 years, I know a failure when I see one.” 

“You miserable bastard,” You shook your head in disbelief and quickly left the room, fists shaking with anger, but the professor was hot on your heels.

You spun around to face him, he grabbed your arms and pushed you against a glass case displaying department awards. 

“What did you say to me,” He snarled, red in the face, “I have been working in labs since before you were born, you really think a silly-” 

A blur of red caught your attention out of the corner of your eye, and Siv followed the movement. Before either of you could react, the professor was struck in the head by some kind of a wooden stick, sending him to the ground. You snapped your head to look at what hit him, and saw a woman standing in the hallway. 

She was medium height, holding what looked like a wooden field hockey stick, and was wearing an old university uniform complete with a skirt and blazer with a tie. What caught your eyes the most was her vibrant red hair split into two braids, the rest was obscuring her face, save for the twisted smile she had, showing her bloody teeth.

You felt stuck in place, still back up against the wall as Professor Siv spoke.

“Shelley, it can’t be you,” His voice shaking from fear as he attempted to crawl away, a hand covering the bleeding gash on his head. 

The redhead's smile turned into a snarl as she approached the man, dragging her hockey stick behind her. Siv began pleading for his life, when he suddenly turned towards you, “Take her instead, please, not me, not me,” He was nearly sobbing at this point. 

The girl turned towards you and you could feel your heart drop to the bottom of your stomach like a stone into the ocean. Instead of raising her weapon against you, she simply brought her hand up to her mouth in a ‘shh’ motion, and turned back to Siv.

Raising the stick above her head, she brought it down repeatedly into the chest of the defenseless professor, whose only feeble attempt at protecting himself was to raise up his hands, which were quickly cut down. You felt a small burst of warmth on your cheek, and knew it was blood that was being cast off of the field hockey stick as it flung up into the air and then back into the defenseless man.

Siv let out a final gurgle, before his flayed body finally went limp, blood pooling around him.

The girl looked at him for a moment, and then slowly turned to you, stepping over the blood and closing the gap between the two of you before you can even step away. In one hand she still held the bloody weapon, and the other grabbed the end of her tie. 

She brought the striped material up to your face and gently wiped away the speckles of blood that landed on your cheek. You looked at her neck and could make out dark abrasions that wrapped all the way around, you could eventually see her blue eyes staring back at you filled with curiosity.

It felt like you had to pry your jaws apart to even speak, and with her still standing close to you managed to let out a subdued “Thank you”, which somehow seemed appropriate given the outrageousness of the situation. 

The woman smiled again, although this smile seemed much less sinister than the first one. She pointed down the hallway towards the parking lot.

“Go.” She let out in a raspy, painful sounding voice that for some reason struck a chord with you. Slowly stepping away from her, you looked at the body of Professor Siv one last time before quickly turning away and heading out of the building. 

You did your best not to run, but as soon as you pushed through the double doors into the parking lot you broke into a sprint, barely stopping in time before you collided with your car door. Fumbling with the keys you quickly unlocked the doors and flung yourself inside, locking the doors immediately. 

The windows fogged up as you let out gasping breaths, your heart pounding against your ribcage, you realized how cold you were and cranked up the heat. Your knuckles were white as you clutched the steering wheel, debating what you should do next. In the rear view mirror you could still see faint flecks of blood on your cheek, so you knew you didn’t just get caught up in some sick revenge daydream. That girl, Shelley, was someone you didn’t even recognize.

Surely you would remember seeing that red hair in the hallways, and the entire field hockey team was out of town competing, it just didn’t make sense. You could call the cops, but what if Shelley was gone? You had blood on yourself and that never looked good. 

Sucking in a deep breath you decided to drive home, you knew that none of the buildings had cameras, one of the nice things about Avon University so desperately trying to hide any scandals that occurred within its wall. Maybe you could just go home, come back in the morning, and act just as surprised as everyone else.

Pulling out of the parking lot you left for home, still chilled to the bone from the cold weather and previous encounter with that girl, who you believed wasn’t entirely human. 

Entering your house you double checked that the door behind you was locked. Quickly, you started the fireplace and threw your shirt and pants into the warm flames, you noticed more blood the more you looked. You felt like you were running on autopilot, stepping into the shower and scrubbing every inch of your body repeatedly until the water started to run cold. 

Settling into bed you felt mentally drained, what if the police were waiting for you tomorrow? You didn’t do anything wrong, but would they really believe you if you told them a hockey stick wieling college student murdered your lab manager? Eventually, you succumb to exhaustion and fell into a dreamless sleep.

When your alarm went off in the morning, you went through the motions of getting ready, and before you knew it you were sitting in the parking lot, which was surprisingly devoid of cops. Still feeling uneasy, you made your way into the building, preparing for the worst. 

But there was nothing. No crime scene tape, no press pushing past to try and get a picture, students were simply meandering around before their morning classes started. 

As you approached the spot that you last saw Professor Siv’s body the night before you were almost relieved to see that there was nothing there, no blood, no body, just a fresh scrape on the floor. 

Your lab room was equally empty however, and one thing you could always count on was Siv sitting in his office ready to tell you what you forgot to clean from the day prior. Ignoring the ominous feeling welling up, you went about your day as you normally would, setting up the desks for the midterm until the first few students shuffled in. They also took notice that their professor's office door was wide open yet he was nowhere to be found. 

As the period officially started, you entered his office and picked up his desk phone, dialing the extension for the program directors office. 

“Director Hadwell,” The voice on the other line replied.

“Yes, Director this is lab assistant Morris, yes Professor Siv’s assistant, do you know if he will be in today? I haven’t seen him all morning and we’re supposed to administer a midterm today,” You bit back any nervousness from your voice.

“Run the class as he normally would,” The director replied, “I’ll try to get a hold of him, perhaps he’s stuck in traffic.”

“Certainly, thank you Director,” You hung up the phone and collected the midterms from inside of Sivs desk and approached the students.

“It appears that the professor is running late today,” You started handing out the exams, “So I will be proctoring this exam, and if we can all keep it between ourselves, I’d be happy to answer any questions you have,” you smiled as the class cheered. 

Soon, the first class ended without any word about the professor, and eventually the final class of the day was turning in their exams and heading home for the weekend. As you prepared to leave, you noticed the Director standing out in the hallway.

“Director Hadwell,” You nodded to him as he approached you, “Any word of Professor Siv?” 

“I’m afraid not, we’ve tried getting a hold of his cellphone and home phone, but his car is parked in the parking lot. You did see him yesterday, correct?” The aging man asked you.

“Yes, I finished cleaning the lab and then went home, he was still in his office when I left,” You lied seamlessly, much to your surprise. 

“Of course, well I will speak to you as soon as this situation is resolved,” The man said and went into the lab room. 

Maybe you were just crazy? The thought made you laugh, but that was easier to explain than a murder victim disappearing into thin air. Shaking your head you drove home, prepared to sleep most of the weekend away. 

Eventually you settled down on your couch with your laptop, some cooking show playing in the background. You opened a new window, with some hesitation, and typed into the search bar, ‘Avon University Shelley’. Eyes widening as you scanned over the results. 

‘Avon University Student Commits Suicide’, ‘Family Searches for Answers in Midst of Death’, ‘String of Disappearances Worries Students’. These articles were all from about five years ago, and you nearly choked on your drink when you clicked on the first article and saw the bright smile of the red headed murderer. 

“Shelley Carter, 20, star field hockey player attending Avon University on an athletic scholarship, was found dead in the Sports and Recreations building earlier this week. Authorities will not comment on the manner of death but say that there are no signs of foul play involved…” 

Your mouth went dry as you stared at the article. There was no disputing that the girl you saw kill professor Siv was the same one described in this article, she was even wearing the same uniform, your cheek warmed slightly as you remembered her wiping your face off with her tie. What does that mean? That there was a rogue ghost on campus offing faculty members? 

Shaking your head you slowly close your laptop and stand up, turning to your bedroom before you were interrupted by the sound of your downstairs window rattling. Fear gripped you to the core, hearing the window slide open.

You slowly inched towards the fireplace and gripped the iron fire poker as footsteps slowly approached from the bottom of the stairs. Cursing under your breath you realized that your cell phone was on the bathroom counter, and you would have to walk in front of the stairs to grab it, but you didn’t have time. 

A figure emerged from the top of the stairs, illuminated by the light of the television and fire, Your grip on the poker faltered when you recognized the red hair framing the womens face.

“Shelley?” You gasped as she jerked her head to look at you, you noticed that there was still blood on her blazer, but none on her face. She was still holding her hockey stick you noticed with unease.

She was still approaching you as you backed before you hit the counter and had to stop. Eventually, she was about three feet away from you when she stopped and placed her weapon on the counter. It almost became awkward when you waited for her to say something, but could only hear strangled breathing as she stared at you. Now that she was so close you could see how pale she really was. 

Taking a risk, you asked her, “Are you here to hurt me?”

She shook her head and you felt more relieved, so you pushed for more information. “Did you… really kill professor Siv?” 

She nodded, and you raised your eyebrows, “Why? I mean, you’re dead right? Is there a reason you're lingering around the University?”

Shelley looked frustrated for a moment, and grabbed a notebook from the counter and started writing. When she finished she handed it to, and you discovered that while she was dead, it wasn’t from suicide. How she was murdered by the staff and students after she found out about a scandal, and how callously her classmates treated her when she was alive. Professor Siv, unsurprisingly, was one of the faculty that treated her with animosity.

“How horrible,” you said as you finished reading the letter and set it down, “I knew this place had issues but this…” 

She nodded, “But I don’t understand where I fit in here?” Your eyebrows knit together in confusion. 

Shelley nervously tapped the pen onto the piece of paper before writing something else down.

‘I like you’.

“Ah,” You said as she hid her face that was now several shades darker, you tried to pick your words carefully, “Well, I don’t see any harm in getting to know you, you’re welcome to stay here if you’d like. I did want to thank you for taking care of Professor Siv for me, he was really a vile teacher and bully all around.” 

Hearing this she smiled widely, visibly happy with your response. As far as roommates go, a vengeful spirit was definitely not the worst option at least. 

Shelley had settled in quite well at your house all things considered. You would go to school, and because Professor Siv was now classified as a missing person, you worked under another lab director, Professor Whick, who was still strict but much nicer than your previous manager. Your duties remained the same, you assumed that while you were gone Shelley was out looking for her next victim, although she was always clean by the time you got home. 

At first it did bother you as more faculty and senior students went missing, but the more you found out what the University had covered up in the past you couldn’t help but feel like they had it coming. Maybe they weren’t expecting karmic retribution in the form of an undead student, but it worked.

You found yourself enjoying Shelley’s company, you hadn’t realized how isolated you were when you were so focused on preparing for labs and bending over backwards for an ungrateful manager. 

In the evenings you would vent to her about your days then eventually settle down to watch tv while grading reports, one night in particular Shelley got worked up over a rather intense field hockey game playing over the television and you couldn’t contain your laughter as she made wild gestures in the air. She just smiled at you after her silent tirade and shook her head.

Whenever she needed to communicate with you, she mostly wrote things down. Sometimes she could speak a few words or very short sentences, but the damage to her throat was far too extensive to allow for full on conversations. She reassured you that it didn’t hurt anymore, but the trauma had left a permanent mark on her, undead or otherwise. 

Another school week passed, and you stopped at a store to get some groceries for the weekend. You walked up to the checkout but stopped when you saw a basket of flowers with different bunches for sale, you picked up the bouquet of red chrysanthemums, they reminded you of the vibrant hair that belonged to your new roommate. 

You picked them up and proceeded to checkout.

When you got home you could hear the tv playing upstairs, you locked the door behind you and took the bag of groceries up to the kitchen. You turned to the couch to greet Shelley, but she wasn’t there. Confused, you set down the bag of groceries and turned when you heard the sink running in the bathroom, the door was open and light spilled into the hallway.

“Shelley, are you alright?” You asked and slowly approached the door, hearing the sink stop running you poked your head in.

Shelley was standing in front of the sink with her blazer off, and you could see a long gash on her forearm, it was only bleeding slightly but it looked incredibly painful. She turned to you looking defensive, but her eyes softened when she saw you.

“Are you hurt?” You asked and gently grabbed her arm, examining the wound.

“It’s not… that bad,” She rasped between breaths. 

Opening up the medicine cabinet you removed some alcohol wipes, gauze, and medical pads, motioning for her to sit down while her arm rested on the counter. 

“This is going to sting a little,” You looked up at her and prepped the alcohol wipe, she simply nodded as she watched you. She didn’t flinch as you cleaned off her arm, wiping away the excess blood that had crusted near the wound. You placed the gauze pad over the injury and secured it in place.

“There, that should help,” You smiled and threw away the mess, looking at her blazer, “Do you want me to wash that for you? I’m not sure how much of the blood will wash out but it’s worth a shot.”

She handed the blazer to you and you left to go start the laundry. When you came back she was standing in the kitchen, looking at the flowers you had forgotten on the counter.

“Oh I almost forgot, I got these for you,” You handed her the bunch of red flowers, feeling your face heat up slightly. 

Shelley hesitatingly took them from you, you could see her blushing, “They reminded me of your hair.” 

You cleared your throat and started to put away the other groceries, Shelley had placed the flowers into a vase with water and was now sitting on the couch, looking slightly more relaxed with her slightly shirt unbuttoned. 

Eventually you finished and sat down on the couch next to her, “Anything good on?” 

She shook her head as you scanned through the channels, eventually settling on an 80’s slasher movie that was equal parts cheesy and horror. As the movie played, a somewhat awkward silence settled over the two of you, until you felt Shelley shift next to you. 

Shelley leaned into you, tucking her head below your chin and wrapping her arms around you. You felt a blush creep up on your face and you placed one of your hands on her leg and played with the hem of her skirt. 

She glanced up at you, you took the opportunity to gently lift her chin up and place a gentle kiss on her lips. You felt her stiffen up so you pulled back.

“I’m sorry I just thought that-” Before you could finish speaking she moved to straddle your hips and kissed you again, this time wrapping her arms around your neck. You moved your hands so that they were on either side of her hips and kissed her back, feeling her press into you more. 

You brushed your tongue across her lips, which she shyly parted for you. You slipped your tongue into her mouth and gently prodded hers which she gladly reciprocated, digging her hands into your hair. 

She briefly pulled back and you sucked in a deep breath, both of you red in the face as she smiled, You grabbed one of her hands and gently kissed it, enticing a giggle from her, “Do you want to keep going?” You asked and intertwined your hand with hers. 

“Yes,” She managed to say, and placed another kiss on your mouth. As she continued you slid a hand up skirt to rest on her thigh, your stomach fluttered when you felt how well sculpted they were. 

While you were preoccupied tracing along her thigh, Shelley started planting kisses down your face and onto your neck, leaving playful bites as she moved down. You let out a gasp as she reached the base of your neck and started lightly sucking.

Keeping your hands busy you started to unbutton her shirt until it was completely open, sliding your hand under her bra to cup her breast. She shuddered and you took the opportunity to slide off her shirt as she unhooked her bra for you. 

Shelley pushed your shirt up and you sat up so that she could remove it, kissing her again quickly before you looked at her and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. 

“Will you sit back and let me take care of you?” Your heart was beating so loud you were sure she could hear it, you felt so consumed by the excitement pooling in your core that you wanted to feel every part of the womens body in front of you. 

You weren’t sure Shelley’s face could get anymore red, but she nodded and you moved so that she was resting back on the couch and you were over her. You started by lightly kissing her collar bones and moving down to her sternum, eventually moving one of your hands to thumb over her nipples, grinning as she slightly jerked at the new contact. Replacing your thumb with your mouth you licked the sensitive bud as Shelley let out a delighted gasp, her hands digging into the couch beneath her. You moved onto her other breast and started to pull down her skirt, trailing you hands down her legs.

You moved down so that your knees were resting on the floor and you were eye level with her navel, gently bringing her forward so that she was the edge of the couch. Kissing up her inner thigh you smiled, “Your thighs are amazing.” I can’t wait to have them around my head.

Not wasting anymore time you slid off her underwear and slightly spread her legs, admiring how wet she already was. Using one hand you parted her lips and tentatively licked up her slit, encouraged as she let out a short moan. You stopped at her clit and circled your tongue around the bundle of nerves, moving your mouth so that you could lightly suck on it as Shelley tangled her hands in your hair in an attempt to move your face closer. You shifted down slightly so you could dip your tongue into her, savoring the feeling of her thighs keeping you in place while her hands still grasped your hair.

You continued playing with her clit, hearing her breathing become more erratic as she whined, picking up the pace until you felt her stiffen and a loud cry. She fell back into the cushion as you lifted yourself up and straddled one of her thighs, kissing her cheek.

Just as you were about to ask her if she was alright she lifted her leg to brush against you, making you gasp at the much needed contact, rolling your hips to grind down on her.

She pulled you into a messy kiss and continued moving, you could feel her smile after you let out another moan. 

“Ah, Shelley, more,” You whined, desperate for more contact.

She moved her hand into your panties, slowly working her fingers along your lips until she plunged two fingers inside you, her thumb circling your clit. You leaned forward so you were resting on her, desperate to be close to her. 

Quickly you felt your legs getting weak as you neared your peak, fingers digging into Shelley’s back when her pace quickened until you came undone. She wrapped her arms around you as you fell into her, you tried to catch your breath and she planted a kiss on your forehead.

“I think the bed might be a little more comfortable to sleep on than the couch,” You laughed and pulled her up, hands intertwined. Shelley smiled and followed you, not even letting you settle into bed before she had her arms wrapped around you and you drifted off into a comfortable sleep, excited to see what fun you two would have the next day.


End file.
